


Lament of an Old Angel

by foldierdias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldierdias/pseuds/foldierdias
Summary: Watching Castiel in all his sadness, and all his love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Lament of an Old Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do be writing poems... enjoy :)

Age wears itself well on your face  
you wish he would move towards you  
softly  
peel the layers away  
in one swift motion  
the stage set  
the seats empty  
and turn the crone into the vessel of god  
he couldn’t look twice at  
without burning away  
when your soul  
was bright, was unmarred  
and your hands never shook  
when holding a knife  
or pressed against one

When did the hesitance set in?  
like a priest moored in the halls  
of his sanctum  
reaching out to pained faces  
but never reaching in  
to answer the Eternal question,  
to tough it gingerly  
and answer out loud  
there are walls that guard you  
and you will never cross the chapel doors  
to reach him  
nor will you find their God either  
and you have stopped dreaming of it  
too  
the delicious promise  
the untouchable word  
for dreams are for the youth  
and you have lived a thousand years  
in the last few years

You will never stop loving  
that is the curse  
you have been insane  
a red riot  
a selfish blue stream across a midnight sky  
a dream and a half in the pocket of righteousness  
a river of loss and delusion  
disappearing into sleeping oceans  
but you have been loving  
all throughout  
and you will never stop  
and he knows that  
and He knows that  
the world spinning away  
in the sink-water  
another line etched  
in that loving, furrowed brow


End file.
